La lune, astre de nuit, reine de bienve
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: Voilà un p'tit oneshot juste pour le plaisir!


Salut!Et oui une vielle écrit une nouvelle histoire!Je vous préviens ,elle est un peu bizarre parce qu'en fait au début c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire puis j'ai remarquer qu'elle s'adaptait bien à naruto donc j'ai modifier un peu!Lol! Allez lecture!

One-shot: la lune, astre de nuit, reine de bien-veillance.

La lune, ronde, pleine et blanche. Blanc, la couleur de la pureté, pourtant la lune est une planète morte. Alors, il est difficile de concevoir qu'une planète morte puisse être pure ! Et pourtant, aucune forme de vie ne vient tacher cette planète aux reflets changeant qui vient réfléchir les rayons du roi soleil pour éclairer la nuit, comme il éclaire le jour ! La lune et le soleil, la nuit et le jour, le féminin et le masculin.

On peut donc dire que ce sont deux opposés. L'un émet et l'autre reflète, l'un est vivant et l'autre est morte. Une ancienne légende prétend que la lune descendait parfois sur terre pour se retrouver parmi les hommes. C'est lors de ces nuits sans lune qu'elle erre parmi nous. Si jamais un jour, vous voyez une jeune femme à la peau blanche lumineuse, d'apparence froide, peut-être penserez-vous qu'il s'agit d'elle et pourtant cette histoire remonte au temps anciens.

Au temps où l'homme n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance au bien matériel. La lune descendait sur terre à la recherche du soleil .Ce soleil qui la nargue toujours avec son incroyable luminosité ! La lune se faisait appelée Luna par les hommes !

Luna parcourait le monde pendant que les hommes dormaient. Lorsqu'elle revenait dans l'espace, elle pleurait ! Pleurait sa vengeance non accomplie et les étoiles la regardaient, impuissantes ! Une petite étoile vint voir la lune et lui dit :

.-Dame de nuit ! Chaque jour tu pleures ta vengeance et ta haine envers le soleil ! Celui-ci descende chaque jours sur terre pour illuminer les journées humaines, c'est à se moment-là que tu dois frapper ! Mais cela ne fera rien de bon ! Le soleil est tout pour les humains ! N'oublie pas cela ! Dame de nuit tu es aussi essentielle que lui !

Elle enregistra l'information en silence et se tut réfléchissant longuement des jours durant, elle regarda le soleil d'un air triste. Ce dernier si fière et si brillant était le centre de cette galaxie. Toutes les planètes dépendaient de lui ! Même elle, en quelques sortes.

Elle dépend de la terre et la terre dépend du soleil donc la lune dépend du soleil. Le soleil, un astre indispensable à la vie humaine, qui trône comme un roi au centre de cette galaxie appelée Voie Lactée.

La lune ne savait que faire pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté si mal placée ! Les hommes le considéraient comme un dieu (dans les tribus Mayas) et malgré qu'il porte aussi une vénération à la lune, le soleil lui était toujours aussi supérieur ! Un soir où elle descendit sur terre. Luna entendit un vielle homme, probablement un gourou, annoncer que bientôt il y aurait une éclipse solaire. Le soleil partirait se cacher derrière la lune pendant quelques fractions de secondes. Le vieil homme ajouta ceci :

.-Durant ce laps de temps, notre dieu soleil viendra réclamer ses offrandes ! Il ne faudra pas le décevoir ! Nous avons trois jours pour récolter tout ce que nous pourrons !

Luna repartit et fixa le petit village. Ces stupides humains, ils étaient si naïfs et faibles. Elle reprit sa place dans le ciel et scruta le soleil. Il se rapprochait imperceptiblement, un peu plus de jours en jours. Quand il fut derrière elle, il disparut dans un petit flash vers la Terre .Elle en fit de même et quand elle arriva sur terre, il n'y avait point de lumière.

Un noir absolu régnait sur le continent et partout ailleurs. Pourtant, une douce lumière chaude émanait d'un temple. Luna s'y dirigea lentement, son corps dégageait une faible lueur mais elle était froide et terne, contrairement à l'autre. Les gens la regardait étonner et chuchotaient à son passage mais ils la suivaient vers le temple. Elle y rentra aisément malgré les gardes, ils ne se firent pas prier lorsqu'elle leur demanda de la laisser passer.

Son apparente froideur charmait tout le monde du premier coup d'œil, c'est pourquoi ils la suivirent aussi. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes. Il y avait trois personnes du village que Luna avait vu, dont le gourou, et une autre plus grande.

Cette dernière personne était un homme à la peau mate et tannée, il déjà cette lumière douce et chaude qui avait attiré Luna. Il se faisait appelé Héros (le dieu Soleil), il avait une haute stature et un visage fier, des cheveux brun clair et des yeux miels. Le gourou se leva offusqué par l'arrivée des intrus. Il tapa plusieurs le sol de son bâton noueux pour capter l'attention de la petite troupe et déclara d'une voix impérieuse :

.-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je vous avais dis de rester au village !

Luna leva une main qui couvrit l'assemblée au regard de l'homme .Sa main captiva aussitôt l'attention. Elle était si pâle, une peau laiteuse et diaphane, d'un blanc immaculé. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses reins et accentuaient l'éclat bleu nuit de son regard. Un regard qui pour le moment fixait avec acuité le vieil homme.

.-Ce n'est pas leurs fautes, ils m'ont suivi ! Vous n'avez pas à leur en vouloir !

Il tressaillit comme si elle venait de le gifler. Sa voix avait été calme, douce mais pourtant froide. Elle continua sur sa lancée en expliquant qu'elle était ici pour trouver Le prétendu dieu Soleil ! Le gourou et ses deux compères s'étranglèrent de stupeur ! Comment cette femme osait-elle être aussi impudente face à un Dieu ? L'un des deux hommes, sûrement le chef du village, répondit d'une voix sourde de colère :

.-Comment vous, félonne, insulter un Dieu vivant ?

.-Je suis juste venu voir celui qui me nargue chaque jours de sa puissante lumière ! Celui de qui je reflète la lumière et dépend. Je suis venue voir l'astre tout puissant qui trône sur cette galaxie.

Ils restèrent tous perplexe un instant et Héros murmura doucement avec un sourire :

.-La lune. Ma chère moitié, mon opposé. Alors comme cela, tu te sens inférieure ? Pourtant tu n'as rien à m'envie ! Tu es aussi primordiale que moi !

.-Et pourtant selon les hommes, je te suis inférieure ! Seules les étoiles peuvent en témoigner, je suis un astre supérieur au Soleil ! Je suis celle qui éclaire vos nuits et qui vous dévoile les futures marrées. Je ne suis pas à laissée pour compte ! Moi aussi j'ai des attributions spécifiques, je ne suis pas qu'une simple copie de l'astre solaire.

Le soleil sourit et s'inclina face à la lune dans un acte de soumission. Elle le regarda pendant de longues minutes puis lui demanda d'une voix honteuse de se relever, cela ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction de voir cet être fier se rabaisser devant elle.

Elle s'en voulut de vouloir à tout pris surpasser ce soleil qui lui n'avait jamais demander à être aduler par les hommes. Il faisait juste ce pourquoi il avait été créé. La stupidité humaine a voulu que les êtres humains se mettent à s'inventer des dieux. Ce n'est pas non plus sa faute.

Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la prit et se releva doucement avec une grâce féline. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis il sourit et dit d'une douce et chaude :

.-La Voie Lactée est assez grande pour accueillir deux astres ! Ne crois-tu pas que si je m'illumine c'est pour te voir vivre et resplendir de ma lumière ? Tu es l'étoile de nuit qui guide les hommes dans le froid des profondeurs obscures. Je ne fais que les éclairer dans le chemin où tu les a conduit.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le guida vers la sortie du temple. Les gens les suivirent, leurs deux corps dégageaient une douce chaleur tiède, comme un jour de printemps. Quand ils furent en dehors du temple, le mélange de lumière d'or et d'argent formait un halo de bronze autours des deux astres.

La lune et le soleil enfin réunis, deux astres uniques et indissociables mais pourtant opposés. Un homme et une femme, la vie et la mort, l'or et l'argent. De part le monde il existe des oppositions mais c'est ce qui maintient l'équilibre universel.

La lune continue de veiller pendant la nuit, veiller l'amour des êtres qui s'unissent pour un soir ou pour la vie. Le soleil, lui, illumine le jour, illumine la naissance de nouveaux hommes. Ils les verront grandir et évoluer jusque dans la nuit des temps.

Les hommes seront peut-être morts que la lune et le soleil, eux, resteront là à veiller sur la Terre, la perle bleue de la galaxie 33. Si jamais l'un des deux n'est plus alors la galaxie ne sera plus qu'un gigantesque trou noire se rétractant sur lui-même.

Deux personnes que tout séparaient mais qu'un même but a réunies peuvent trouver un terrain d'entente malgré les différences et les oppositions.


End file.
